Nuit de noces
by N'Evoli
Summary: Une nuit, rien que pour elles... Leur nuit de noces. (lemon)


**Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient à la **BBC

Warning **lemon et rating M**

 **xxx**

La lumière rouge de l'aurore traversait les rideaux. Leurs deux mains reposaient au creux des draps, enlacées. Le lit à baldaquins les enveloppait, loin du bruit de Londres, loin de la fumée, loin des enquêtes, loin de tout. Dans le silence de leurs souffles apaisés, la voix de Jenny s'éleva :

« Tu te souviens ? »

Elle ne s'autorisait le tutoiement que dans cette chambre, lorsqu'elles faisaient l'une et l'autre tomber les masques, lorsqu'elles étaient nues, si semblables et si différentes dans le miroir de l'armoire.

« Me souvenir de quoi ? demanda Vastra.

\- De notre nuit de noces. »

La Silurienne eut un sourire tendre.

« Bien sûr, que je me souviens… »

xxx

La porte de la chambre de Vastra se ferma, et leurs yeux se cherchèrent. Elles savaient toutes deux ce qu'elles voulaient. C'était fait, elles étaient mariées, du moins selon les lois Siluriennes. Jenny avait tout de même tenu aux alliances. Mais à présent, la nuit était tombée. Il était l'heure. L'heure de ce qu'elles attendaient depuis si longtemps.

« J'ai… un peu peur… » murmura la jeune humaine.

Son épouse toute récente lui prit la main.

« Je sais, mon amie, je sais.

\- Vous… aussi ?

\- Cessons ces manières, veux-tu ? Plus besoin de ce vous si solennel, ici… »

Que faire ? Comment faire ? Tout leur était inconnu, et elles en avaient pourtant tellement envie… De cet inconnu teinté de plaisir, de cette promesse qu'elles n'étaient pas sûres de tenir.

Elles s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre, et s'enlacèrent. Elles échangèrent un long baiser. La Silurienne avait fini par y prendre réellement goût. Puis elles joignirent leurs mains et leurs doigts se lièrent.

« Montre-moi. Montre-moi à quoi ressemble le corps de celles de ton espèce. Explique-moi… comment vous faites. Je veux savoir. Je veux te donner ce que les autres pourraient te donner. »

Les mots de Vastra firent naître des papillons dans le ventre de Jenny. Elle la guida vers le lit et la fit asseoir.

« D'accord. Je vais te montrer. »

Elle portait pour l'occasion sa plus belle robe de drap bleu marine, la seule un peu élégante de son trousseau de bonne à tout faire. Elle retira ses gants, et les posa sur la commode. Alors elle se tourna, et présenta son dos à sa compagne.

« Défais-le. »

Le ton était doux, caressant. Les doigts agiles de la Silurienne délacèrent le corsage trop serré de la jeune femme. Lorsque cela fut fait, celle-ci s'éloigna à nouveau. La robe finit sur le sol, tombant avec un bruit léger, et Jenny fit face à son épouse. Continuant son timide effeuillage, elle fit glisser de ses hanches le jupon blanc qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à enfiler le matin même. Lentement, elle fit disparaître les pièces de sa tenue, une à une, sans jamais avoir la volonté de séduire outre mesure. Juste pour se donner, s'offrir, sans artifice, sans jouer un rôle. Lorsque le dernier morceau de tissu inutile échoua à terre, qu'elle fut enfin nue au milieu de la pièce, elle baissa la tête, et détacha ses cheveux.

Jenny n'était pas de ces beautés blondes bien en chair dont raffolaient les hommes de l'époque. Son petit visage encadré de boucles noires n'avait ni la grâce ni le port qui séduisaient dans les salons. Elle avait la peau plutôt pâle, parsemée de petits grains de beauté, qui ponctuaient ses membres fins de gouttes d'encre couleur ébène. Son corps mince et robuste était celui d'une fille solide, une fille de la rue, pas une de ces demoiselles fragiles ni de ces paysannes replètes. Rien de spécial, rien de particulièrement attirant, en somme. Et pourtant, lorsque les yeux de Vastra se posèrent sur cette silhouette qui lui appartenait, elle la trouva belle. Ses seins ronds mais discrets sur lesquels elle avait pudiquement posé un bras, le deuxième qui reposait contre son petit ventre de femme, ses pieds minuscules, ses hanches étroites, son regard hésitant, sa bouche fine et adorable. Tout lui plaisait, lui donnait envie de plus. Mais il faisait froid, dans cette grande chambre aux souvenirs de solitude. Alors elle attira la jeune femme près d'elle et l'embrassa, puis l'invita à se glisser sous l'édredon :

« Viens là… »

Tandis que la jeune humaine s'exécutait, la Silurienne, toujours assise au bord du lit, entreprit de se défaire de ses atours. Son éternelle robe noire la libéra de son étreinte, et quelques instants plus tard, elle rejoignit son épouse au creux des draps.

Le corps nu de Vastra était étrange, à la fois familier et totalement différent. Il avait la forme de celui d'une humaine, mêmes courbes, mêmes creux, mêmes charmes. Mais il y avait sa peau recouverte d'écailles, vertes, brillantes, lisses. Il y avait l'aspect de sa tête, cette petite couronne de pointes qui la faisait ressembler à un iguane. Il y avait ce vide lisse au creux de ses cuisses, et ce minuscule organe là où aurait dû se trouver son nombril, qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Jenny connaissait. Elle tendit timidement les doigts pour l'effleurer, mais la Silurienne repoussa ses doigts avec douceur :

« Ce ne serait pas… très agréable.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Notre cloaque n'est pas particulièrement destiné au plaisir. Plutôt à la reproduction purement… technique.

\- Ah… et… qu'est ce qui est destiné au plaisir, chez toi ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire mutin.

\- Patience… »

Elle était curieuse, curieuse de savoir, de découvrir la moindre des faiblesses de ce corps. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de sa partenaire, et fit décrire à sa paume des cercles autour du cloaque. La peau était froide, mais elle la sentait se réchauffer à son contact. Sentant que cela ne déplaisait pas à Vastra, elle se blottit contre elle, laissant un de ses bras l'entourer tandis que sa tête reposait sur son épaule.

« Mmmh… tu es toute…

\- Toute ?

\- Tiède… »

Jenny sourit.

« Oui, c'est une de nos caractéristiques, effectivement. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

La Silurienne siffla.

« Rirais-tu de moi, jeune insolente ? » dit-elle, faisant semblant d'être fâchée.

Mais elle ne résista pas à l'envie de poser un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre elle. Le contact était électrisant. Leurs deux peaux se soudaient l'une à l'autre, tellement fort, tellement intimement. Et tandis que celle de Vastra se réchauffait, elle sentait dans son ventre quelque chose monter, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Jenny…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as promis de me montrer… »

Alors la jeune humaine prit les mains de sa compagne, et les posa en coupe autour de son visage. Les longs doigts fins épousaient les courbes de ses joues, recueillaient la chaleur qui les rougissait. Puis Jenny guida les paumes sur son cou, et sa nuque. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et ferma les yeux. Enfin, elle s'abandonna complètement, lâchant les poignets de la Silurienne.

Celle-ci continua l'exploration si tendrement commencée, caressant lentement les épaules blanches qui frémirent imperceptiblement. La peau délicatement rosée était chaude, douce, si agréable au toucher… Elle avait une odeur enivrante, celle de Jenny, qui lui donnait envie d'enfouir son nez là, juste là, dans le pli adorable de sa gorge. Vastra glissa ses doigts sur la clavicule et descendit dans le petit creux entre les deux seins. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir frustré et impatient :

« Je veux plus… plus que le bout de tes doigts… »

La Silurienne se redressa sur un coude et l'embrassa, tout en posant sa main sur le flanc de Jenny.

« Mais j'ai peur… de te faire mal… de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut… murmura-t-elle.

\- Oublie la peur… Elle n'a pas sa place entre nous… »

Vastra remonta sa paume sur le sein de son épouse, traçant des cercles sur la peau plus fine, s'attardant sur la pointe durcie. Un gémissement lui répondit, léger, étouffé, discret, mais un gémissement tout de même. Ses caresses se firent plus appuyées, plus téméraires, plus sensuelles. Elle chercha les endroits les plus sensibles, tendrement. Puis elle oublia la peur. Ses doigts descendirent le long du ventre de la jeune femme, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à effleurer son sexe.

« Aaah… »

Le long soupir retenu de Jenny lui apprit qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Recommence…

\- Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle aussi savait être moqueuse. Jenny fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de rein vers elle.

« Ce que tu viens de faire… Juste là…

\- Ça ? »

La jeune humaine gémit à nouveau. Apparemment, oui, c'était ce geste qui lui plaisait. Elle se prit au jeu. Ce n'était pas si différent d'un instrument de musique… Il lui fallait seulement mouvoir ses doigts comme sur son violon, pour que Jenny susurre ces accords interdits, pour qu'elle chante encore ces notes indécentes…

Dans le bas-ventre de la jeune femme, quelque chose montait. Une jouissance bien plus intense que lors de ses plaisirs solitaires, une chaleur au goût d'abandon. Au point que c'en était presque insupportable… Et puis se laisser faire gentiment, ça n'était pas son genre.

Elle enlaça sa compagne, l'obligeant à cesser ses caresses.

« Ça suffit… A ton tour… »

Elle la renversa avec précaution contre l'oreiller, la chevauchant un instant, ses mains effleurant son ventre. Vastra trouva son sourire à la fois adorable et… délicieusement mutin. Quel sort lui réservait-elle ?

Elle abandonna ses questions lorsque des lèvres avides se mirent à parcourir son corps. Il n'y avait plus un doute, plus une hésitation dans les gestes de Jenny. Elle savourait sa peau, si froide, elle la réchauffait de baisers et de coups de langue sensuels.

La jeune humaine cherchait. Ses mains avaient rejoint la danse de sa bouche, mais elles ne trouvaient pas la faille dans l'armure d'écailles. Un murmure frustré lui échappa :

« Je veux que tu m'appartiennes… »

Un instant, échanger les rôles, effacer la hiérarchie, oublier les convenances et l'avoir à sa merci, tremblante entre ses bras… La Silurienne l'embrassa passionnément, prise de fièvre à son tour.

« Tu me rends folle, je t'appartiens toute entière… Comment fais-tu tout cela ? J'ai… j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle…

\- Il manque encore quelque chose… Tu sais bien… Pour que tu sois mienne… »

Vastra sourit.

« Là où tu n'as pas encore cherché…

\- Ne parle pas par énigmes, s'il te plaît…

\- Ma nuque… »

Jenny haussa les sourcils. Le cou ? Elle s'était pendue des dizaines de fois à son cou, elle avait caressé cette nuque encore et encore, et elle ignorait que c'était la zone sensible de son épouse ? Peu probable !

Elle s'allongea sur le corps de sa compagne, mêlant leurs jambes. Puis ses doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque, cherchant le point désiré. Rien… Elle remonta lentement, traçant de légers cercles sur la peau écailleuse. Le souffle de la Silurienne accéléra, un sifflement lui échappa. Jenny remonta encore, jusqu'à un repli caché sous la couronne d'iguane de sa tête. La peau y était plus douce, plus lisse, plus membraneuse. Et la voix de Vastra lorsqu'elle s'y attardait était emplie de luxure.

« J'ai trouvé… » murmura-t-elle, victorieuse et provocatrice.

Sa victime ne put lui répondre, perdue dans les vagues d'un plaisir qu'elle avait oublié. Enfin possédée… Enfin, elle était complète, elle appartenait à celle qu'elle aimait, et elle partageait avec elle tous les secrets de son corps. Tous les mots, toutes les promesses, tous les serments prenaient soudain sens, à cet instant, en ce lieu. Un pacte intime les liait, dans la pénombre de cette chambre, avec pour seuls témoins les ombres de leur nuit de passion. Ce pacte, c'était l'amour.

Et, quand sa vision se voila et que la jouissance vint, Jenny scella leurs lèvres si intensément qu'elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais respirer à un autre souffle que le sien.

xxx

 **Une petite review après tout cet amour ? 3**


End file.
